Come Dream With Me
by Mika Louise
Summary: Set before we know about stupid Rory. Amy has a weird totally inappropriate dream about the Doctor, but she won't tell the Doctor what's wrong, and he's worried. And he should be. Trouble's lurking. - Hopefully posting THE LAST CHAPTER soon! - AmyxDoctor
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's arms slid around her waist, pulling her in closer towards his body so they had no more space between them. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her skin as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, nipping and licking at the most sensitive part over her vein. His erection was obvious, it pressed into the small of her back and she couldn't help but move herself against him as he brought his hand up to cup her breast, causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

The Doctor spun her around to face him and she barely had time to register what had happened before he crushed his lips to hers in a passionate, frenzied kiss that spoke volumes, even if he didn't utter a single word. He wanted her. She could feel it radiating off him, and it made her smile into the his mouth. She wanted him too, more than she had ever wanted anybody before. He made her head spin when he was just talking, made her giggle like a schoolgirl when he teased her and if his skin accidentally brushed hers, she could barely manage to keep her knees from buckling. Damn, she really was hopelessly in love with him.

Her hands wound themselves around his neck to pull him closer, and the Doctor certainly didn't seem to object. He ground his rock hard erection into her, causing her to moan in pleasure and tilt her head back, giving him the perfect opportunity he had been looking for. Within the blink of an eye, he managed to push her backwards onto the TARDIS console and get her sitting on the edge. He grinned mischievously when he saw that she hadn't bothered to wear tights today with her trademark short skirt, and ran his hands up her legs while he leaned down to kiss her again.

Further and further his hands moved up until they reached what he had been looking for, and he quickly cupped her sex roughly. She cried out loudly and squirmed beneath him, her breathing hard and ragged. The Doctor carried on massaging her clit through the fabric of her underwear, happily acknowledging that they were becoming more and more moist, and kissed her deeply, running his tongue along her lips and nipping gently at the bottom of her mouth.

When he realised that she was distracted enough by his kisses, he quickly pulled aside the offending fabric and pushed a finger inside of her as deep as he could and flexed, hitting the spot of nerves inside of her. Her response was instantaneous. She practically screamed with pleasure and bucked against his hand, causing him to rub against her clitoris again. "Doctor!" she cried out, and stars burst in her vision.

Suddenly, she felt a rough shaking of her shoulder along with her name being called...

"Amy! Amy!" the Doctor shook her shoulder roughly, panic in his eyes. Amy opened her eyes quickly, the drowsiness after a normal night's sleep totally gone after that very vivid dream.

"What's the matter? Why the hell did you wake me up?"

One minute she was about to get very intimate with the Doctor, and then the next she was lying in her bed being woken up for him. That suddenly woke her brain up a bit more and she realised that she was in bed, hot and sweaty from thrashing around and the Doctor was in her room. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly pulled the covers up to practically her chin.

The Doctor watched the emotions cross her face in rapid succession, first confusion then realization, happiness, anger and eventually embarrassment.

"I heard you crying out and you called, well, screamed my name so I came quick as I could," the Doctor replied, and saw that Amy's face flooded with even more embarrassment, her face practically tomato red. Amy didn't reply, she just kept looking down at her sheets and avoiding his eyes, which made him worry even more.

"I thought that maybe you were in trouble, there's some nasty psychic monsters out there you know. The Urtals, the Terapors, the Munnas...Or is that a Pokemon?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a few seconds before he realized he had gone off on tangent, and he carried on his explanation.

"So when I heard you making some weird screaming sounds," Amy looked even more sheepish, "I jumped out of bed and came running. I was scared that something had managed to get inside your head," The Doctor really did look worried then, and searched her face for any clue as to what had troubled her.

"It was just a dream, it must have been a scary one I suppose, but I can't remember it now," Amy said, although the Doctor couldn't help notice that she looked a bit too eager to put his mind at rest. Before he had time to ask though, Amy pushed him off the bed and he landed with a large thump on the floor.

"Hey!" he cried and rubbed his sore back, "I'm going to bruise there now!"

"Good! It'll do you some good to get a bit battered and bruised now and again. It always seems to be me who gets the injuries in this place anyway," Amy muttered. "Clear off then, I'll be out in a bit when I've got changed," She shooed him with her hand.

The Doctor stood up and tried to put the images of Amy getting changed out of his mind, his pajamas were thin material and she'd definitely see what effect her seemingly innocent words had had on him. He was about to open the door when Amy called to him.

"Hey Doctor, are those your pajamas?"

He turned to look at her.

"Um, yes."

Amy stared at him for a moment and then suddenly burst out laughing, big real laughter which made her eyes tear up with amusement.

His pajamas were the colour of his beige jacket that he normally wore and were styled to look like the suit he wore in the day, but were actually just a t-short and cotton bottoms. It had a bowtie printed on the collar and - this part Amy couldn't believe - he was still wearing his braces.

The Doctor looked indignant and cried out "Hey! These are great pajamas!" He smoothed down the material and left the Amy's bedroom while Amy was still rolling around on her bed laughing. As he walked down the corridor towards his bedroom, he could still hear her laughter bouncing off the walls and it filled him with happiness, as the sound of her happy always did.

He was still contemplating her dream situation though. Although the TARDIS was mostly protected from outside threats, things had managed before to evade her protective shields and enter unknown to him, and that's what worried him. The fact that Amy was so secretive and embarrassed about her dream was proof that she did remember it, but what was so bad that she had to hide it from him?

A crazy thought hit him and he thought back to what he had heard. Her screams had sounded, well, happy. Ecstatic even. At the time, he hadn't thought about how she had screamed, he was just preoccupied with the thought that she was screaming, and that was bad. But looking back, when she had called his name, it hadn't been a 'help me!' scream. It was more of a ... pleasurable scream.

The thought stopped him in his tracks. What was she dreaming of? How was he involved in her dream? Was she having a scary dream in which she called him to save her, or was she dreaming about him, and her, together? Wild possibilities flew through his brain of him and Amy in different situations, different places, different positions...

He shook his head as if to clear it and tried to ignore the sudden tightness in his trousers. It wouldn't do to be thinking of those thoughts while trying to fly the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy couldn't think straight today. Her mind kept wondering back to her dream with the Doctor at the most inappropriate of times. It seemed so vivid and real, and Amy couldn't recall a dream that she had ever had that was that **...vibrant**. The Doctor had had to snap her out of a daydream at least twice.

It wasn't her fault, really it wasn't, who wouldn't keep remembering the Doctor in that situation if they had the image in their mind? But it was like she just physically couldn't stop thinking about it. The way his hands slid up and around her waist in a feather-like touch, how his fingers trailed along her bare skin and left fire in their tracks, the magic of how his fingers hit that point inside of her with such accuracy every time...

"AMY!" The Doctor clapped loudly in front of Amy's face, making her quickly snap out her delicious daydream. Her face first paled at what she had been thinking of again but then quickly flamed up, going as red as a tomato. The Doctor, ever observant, noticed and couldn't hold back from questioning her this time. The first few times, he'd managed to keep his curiosity from spilling out, but now it had got the better of him.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy," he murmured. "What has got you daydreaming all day, ey?" The Doctor allowed himself a moment to stroke her face softly with the back of his hand, ever cautious about how much he should allow himself to do. He never trusted himself around Amy, she was too beautiful, too potent to take in all at one time and he was afraid he'd do something stupid one day. He pulled his hand back.

Amy had all but stopped breathing when he'd touched her cheek, but now he'd moved it away her skin felt empty without his hand there. She nearly reached up and touched her cheek but caught herself just in time and managed to make it look like she was fixing her hair. She didn't want to tell him about her dream, really she didn't. But he was the Doctor, he had been part of her life since she was little and she felt like she could tell him anything.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to look anywhere in the TARDIS but him, feeling his eyes bore holes into her as if he could see right into her soul. Amy opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Her throat felt dry. She swallowed, licked her lips and tried again to speak, but this time only a small '_uhh_' sound came out.

The Doctor looked on in confusion, wondering what was possibly so bad that she couldn't tell him. He was worried, more worried than he had been ever before. Because before, she told him anything, he never forced her to but she did anyway. If anything worried her, frightened her or even just puzzled her, she told him about it. Now she was silent, and that was probably the worst thing he could imagine.

He moved closer towards her, and with his rational mind still busy on trying to work out what could be troubling Amy, he allowed himself to gently cup her face with his hands to pull her face up to face his.

"Please Amy, if you're in trouble, you can tell me, I can _help..._Unless you don't want me to," he breathed. Amy shook her head in an attempt to tell him that she did want to tell him but just couldn't, and that she wanted his help. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, obviously misreading her action.

"Ok, even if you don't want me to help, at least tell me what's wrong then? I can tell something's up Amy, I've never seen you so distracted and worried to tell me something," His eyes searched hers, looking for any indication of the problem. She seemed to be trying to tell him something with her eyes.

Amy had tried again and again to speak, but every time she went to tell him, no noise would escape and her throat would clam up. Something had to be wrong with her, and it was more than just her embarrassment now. Something was physically stopping her from telling the Doctor the problem. She couldn't even mouth the words, and she suddenly felt very afraid of how vulnerable she was.

Frantically she stared into his eyes, willing him to get the message from her dilated pupils and scared face. He stared back, trying to decipher her expression. Finally, he couldn't think of what else to do, and reluctantly decided that he was going to have to use the one Timelord trick-up-his-sleeve he hated.

"Amy, I can look inside your head and figure out what you're trying to tell me, if that's what you want. But bear in mind that if I do, then I'll probably see a lot of things related to what you're thinking, including the reason why you don't want to say out loud the thing that's bothering you," He breathed in deeply and asked her in his very serious, very level voice.

"Do you want me to? Can you trust me?"

Amy's head was filled with so many emotions in such a short amount of time, she thought it was amazing she didn't pass out. Confusion, amazement, anger, happiness, uneasiness, embarrassment... They all flooded through her, but she tried to retain her rational thinking. Did she want help? Yes. Was she embarrassed about her dream? Hell yeah. Did she trust the Doctor? **More than anything in the universe.**

Her decision was made. Amy nodded her head stiffly and confidently, but the Doctor still looked hesitant.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked. Amy rolled her eyes at him and made her <em>'Really Doctor?<em>' face at him that he loved so much. Sometimes he even annoyed her on purpose, just to see her face relax into that easy, full of fun, totally Amy expression. He studied her face awhile longer, savouring every detail as if it was his last time.

Then his hands softly captured her head between them, his fingers spread out. Amy closed her eyes. The Doctor closed his eyes. And then the Doctor fell through Amy's consciousness and right into her mind itself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor fell through Amy's mind; half floating, half running. It was a strange sensation to be in someone's mind, it felt unnatural and invasive, which is exactly why the Doctor tried not to do it, if it was possible. He tried not to make a habit of it. Every time someone or something touched a person's mind, it left a residual scar, and lingering trace of the being's touch. And the Doctor could tell right away that Amy's mind had some scars.

Moving slowly through Amy's mind was a drawling task; she had so many memories, feelings, images, dates... Once again, the Doctor marvelled at the human race, the almost methodical way their brains tried to keep track of birthdays and holidays and names. They truly were amazing.

The Doctor passed hundreds of events in Amy's mind, the little snippets of her childhood that she was barely able to remember consciously but were still tucked away at the back of her subconscious. But then, in vivid detail, he stumbled across her memory of the evening he met her when she was just 7 years old. He could see the way she had looked up to him, had gazed at him in awe through her childish eyes. How she had trusted him completely when he said he would help her with the crack in her wall. How he had left her waiting, for hours and hours in the cold, for him to return and take her away. How he had completely changed the course of her life in a single night.

The emotions hit the Doctor hard and he struggled to contain his grip on Amy's mind. When he had calmed down enough, he carried on in his search, making sure he never had to see how much he had hurt poor Amelia Pond again. It hurt him too much.

He tried to be thorough in his task, but he also wanted to make sure he didn't infringe upon Amy's privacy too much, is that was at all possible any more. The brain wasn't like a normal database of information, it didn't keep folders, orders or categorising functions. All of the information is just strewn about, with one distant memory linking to another recent memory. The Doctor's only hope was to follow these threads around and hope that one of them would be a recent memory of Amy's.

Suddenly, he saw himself in the TARDIS, prancing around to some late _'Luul'po'_ 3020s music while he tried to control his ship. Evidently it wasn't working, because him and Amy were being shaken and flown about the console like ragdolls. Amy scolded him for his behaviour but it wasn't very effective because of how hard she was laughing at his appalling dancing skills.

And just like that, the memory was gone, washed away in the tide of consciousness. Quickly the Doctor followed the stream, and found that he was on the right track because images of Amy's recent memories bombarded him: Him and Amy on a strange upside down planet; Amy trying to impress him with her rubbish magic tricks; Amy and him kissing in the Control Room...

"What?" The Doctor thought, thoroughly confused with this seemingly quite vivid memory that Amy had, but he had no recollection of. He was 100% sure that if it had happened, he would have remembered it for the rest of his life. As he moved towards that area of Amy's mind, he hit a barrier keeping him from looking at the images, and was rebounded backwards.

He hadn't been expecting that. He'd assumed that she was just too scared or worried to tell him the problem. Now, he had another theory, and he prayed that he was wrong, because if he wasn't, then Amy was in a lot more trouble that he originally thought. The barrier guarding the memories was strong in regards to human beings, but he was a Timelord with unimaginable psychic power, which made the barrier look like a child's play and he broke through it with ease.

The second thing that hit him about the images that greeted him was that they were all fuzzy around the edges, giving him the impression that these were not memories, but dreams that were unnaturally strong and potent for a human mind. The first thing that hit him was the fact that they all contained him and Amy in some form or other, and they were quite, quite graphic. The Doctor made a weak attempt at shielding himself from the onslaught of images that came crashing onto him, but could not resist the temptation of looking at them in the end.

_He was wrapping his arms around Amy's waist while pulling her closer to him, meshing her body and lips to his in a iron-like grip. Their tongues swirled together, battling for dominance, while his hands slid down to her bum and ground his hips against hers. She whimpered into his mouth, making him chuckle deeply as he trailed kisses from the edge of Amy's mouth down to her throat, nipping and licking the sensitive areas of her skin. The Doctor's expert hands slid under her pale blue blouse and undid the buttons at the front, letting the fabric slide quickly to the floor in a crumpled pile. He gasped a little when his eyes raked over the amount of naked skin she was showing him, her breasts covered by only a simple, lacy white bra._

_The Doctor decided that this just wouldn't do, and without Amy even seeing him move, her bra was falling to the ground to join her blouse. She looked at him accusingly and he pulled her in for a forceful kiss, but when he pulled back he muttered in a deep voice, "Timelord's have many tricks," into her ear, causing her to shudder at his hot breath hitting her skin. His mouth travelled further down now, leaving trails of kisses and fire in their path, causing Amy's breathing to slowly get more heavy and louder._

_When his mouth captured her nipple in his mouth, she felt her knees give way and she lost all control over her breathing, crying out his name. He managed to get her safely on the floor and lay her down carefully. Amy's hands entwined themselves in his hair and pulled him back down for another heated kiss, so he had to lie on the floor next to her. When they finally pulled apart, the lust in both their eyes was evident. The Doctor cocked his head to the side and asked in a cheeky voice "Shall we carry on down here then?" Amy smacked him on the shoulder, laughing. "Hell yeah!" He laughed at her bemused expression, and then went down to capture another kiss..._


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor flew backwards from Amy, seemingly flying through the air by a few feet and ending up on the edge of the sofa they were both sitting on. Amy's eyes snapped open, staring at him wide-eyed, both curious and afraid of what he had just seen. The Doctor looked more flustered than she had even seen him before, wildly flapping his arms around and exclaiming "Oo! Ah!" at random moments.

Amy carried on staring at him for what seemed like ages, but probably was only 5 minutes, until he had calmed down a little. Even so, the Doctor still looked hot and sweaty and... embarrassed. He looked embarrassed. Amy gulped. She knew what he had seen now.

"So, um, Doctor... what did you see... uhh, I mean, find out?" she managed to stutter out, even though the question was entirely pointless as it was blindingly obvious what he had seen. The Doctor obviously thought so too and managed to snap his eyes to her in a gaze that said _'you know what I saw'_.

Looking at him closely, Amy now realised that the Doctor was all hot and sweaty, and he kept rubbing his hands on his trousers as if they were wet or clammy. She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at the irony of the situation, how normally it was her who was getting all flustered because of alien situations, and now it was **the Doctor** of all people who was overwhelmed.

The Doctor stared at her as if she'd gone mad. Why was she laughing like a crazy person, she was supposed to be cringing at the awful situation they were in? Granted, she didn't know that she had been the victim of some alien's psychic attack, but he would have thought that she would find more embarrassment in the knowledge of what he had seen.

Oh holy lands of Gallifrey, what he had seen. He was pretty sure that armies, civilisations, _whole galaxies_ could be brought down by the beauty of Amelia Pond. She was the embodiment of a goddess; her pale, almost translucent skin, her beautiful brown eyes, her amazing laugh... The list of things that he loved about her was endless.

By now, Amy's laughing had died down and she was back to staring at him intently. An awkward silence filled the room and the huge elephant in the room, the fact that the Doctor knew that she had been having sexual dreams about him, seemed to hang over them. Neither one wanted to admit the truth. The Doctor did the only thing he knew how in this situation: started rambling.

"So Amy, you seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of a pickle haven't you? Someone's been inside your mind, and they weren't the nice kind with lollypops and rainbows and _'hey, would you like a lovely, sweety filled dream?'_No no no. They were the more _'I'm going to give you dreams that distract you endlessly but you can't talk about them at all'_type of people. And that is really not good at all is it? Especially since they were strong enough to penetrate the TARDIS psychic shield, and let me tell you, that shield is strong..."

On and on the Doctor rambled, and while Amy knew that what he was saying was important and he seemed quite distracted by his long speech, she couldn't help noticing the nervous edge to his voice, or the hesitant way he looked at her. His eyes followed her every move and even when he did a little jig and turned away, she could see him looking at her from the corner of his eye. He seemed... wary of her, nervous of what she would do next. That was new. The Doctor, wary of little Amelia Pond. The thought was ironic, she was so used to being so utterly out of control with the Doctor, he usually was the one she looked up to. Now the tables were turned, and she nearly giggled at the new sense of power. And so, Amy decided to have a little fun.

She stood up and faced the Doctor, who was now standing at the end of the room talking about something related to France 1923 but Amy wasn't paying attention. With every step she took her time, making her way purposefully but slowly towards the Doctor, who had now frozen mid-sentence and was dumbly staring at her. This wasn't what he had expected, he was planning to go on a long and boring ramble so that she would eventually get bored and slope off back to her room, not just blissfully ignore him. This was not on his list of eventualities, he had no plan and he was dumbstruck.

Eventually, Amy reached the Doctor. Still moving slowly, almost trance-like, she lifted her arms and put both her hands on the Doctor chest, feeling both of his hearts beating rapidly and erratically beneath her touch. Silently, she marvelled at how he seemed to be responding to her, normally he was just so friendly and mate-like, as if he didn't see her as a woman at all. Now, his eyes told a different story; they were dark, lusted filled, and staring down back into her own eyes as if they were connected together. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his floppy brown fringe and pushed the unruly hairs back, watching how it just flopped back into place again over his eyes.

That was what she loved about the Doctor. The little imperfections he had that made him perfect; His unruly hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. His goofy smile that made him look like a 9 year old, although he was probably the oldest nine year old ever. The way he always managed to make her laugh even in a bad situation, like when they were about to be eaten by cannibal _'Snornuci'_and he told her the joke about the cows on Jupiter.

At this point, the Doctor had stopped having rational thoughts altogether, and couldn't seem to remember how to move his muscles. Never before had someone managed to get him this vunerable, this unable to do anything, say anything. The thoughts flying through his brain at a mile a minute consisted of '_she's touching my hair' 'she smells like heaven on Gallifrey'_and various sexual positions he'd liked to see Amy in. And that's why he was unprepared for the kiss.

Amy couldn't resist, his mouth had just looked too tempting. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. For a few agonizing seconds, she thought he wasn't going to respond to her and was about to pull back and break her heart when it happened. He came to life. The Doctor felt his control shatter into a millionpsychic pieces. Furiously, he kissed her back with all the frustrations he had kept back for months on end.

Wrapping her arms his neck, she pressed her body against his and returned the Doctor's frenzied pace, filled with her own frustrations. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, planting little kisses along her edge of her mouth, further down to her neck. Amy twisted her fingers in his hair and heard him make a low growling noise in the back of his throat when he pulled too hard. He bit down onto the sensitive part of her neck, making her moan his name out loud.

And that was it. His name. He was the Doctor. He shouldn't be doing this, couldn't be doing this. Hearing his name seemed to revive the rational part of his brain and boost it back into working order, maybe it was just the hundreds of years of being called for help. Quickly and with a bit too much force, he pulled back from Amy and walked straight from the room, not caring to glance at Amy as he slammed the door when he left. Actually, he did care. He was just sure that if he had looked at her, he wouldn't have been able to resist again.

To Amy, one moment the Doctor had been making her feel on top of the world, next he was slamming the door in her face without even a single glance back or utter. First it was shock, and then the serious rejection hit her. She sank to the floor, feeling like she'd just been slapped in the face. She thought she'd been so close to finally having him, but he'd just walked out on her without a word. Normally, Amy was not one for crying, she was the tough Scottish girl who could take anything. But being rejected by the Doctor was the hardest thing she'd ever experienced, and the tears ran down her cheek, one after the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed now, and once again he was worrying about Amy, which he seemed to be doing way too much these days for his liking. He knew he shouldn't have left her like that, alone and vulnerable, but he had to get out of there. It wasn't right for him, the last of his kind the Timelords, and her, the beautiful Scottish Human, to be together.

Not because he was too proud or thought her insignificant, no, it was the complete opposite. The Doctor couldn't bear to let Amy into his world, a constant dangerous battle between him and his worst enemies that could easily end up with him and also her dead. So he'd used the last shreds of his almost non-existent willpower to pull himself away from her.

But she still was in danger; from him and other things. From the Doctor because he wasn't sure whether he would be able to keep up this extraordinary act of defiance against his natural instincts, which were to run to her and show her how much better he was in real life than her dreams. And there was the small matter of the dangerous psychic alien that was invading her mind at the present time.

On realizing that, the Doctor sat down in the chair that was he always kept in the Console Room and sighed. He had to go see Amy, and he had to go see her now. After thinking about what the alien could be in Amy's mind, he had come to some very sinister conclusions, and none of which he subsequently liked. There was only one thing for it; they had to track the trail left by the alien from Amy to the planet that it came from. And then they had to destroy it.

The Doctor set off into the TARDIS corridors, mentally trying to steel himself from the oncoming storm (ironic that really, that he once went by that name he thought) that he knew was facing him.

Meanwhile in her room, Amy was pacing once again. After running away from her like that, she was heartbroken, but angry at him at the same time. He _wanted_her, he couldn't deny it. She had felt his need and desire for her when he had kissed her back that day, she had felt his defences drop. But why had he stopped himself?

Did he have an innocent and sincere reason for pulling back, like not wanting to ruin their friendship? Or did he stop himself because he was _The Doctor_and she was just Amelia Pond, the human? Eugh, he was so confusing! She was torn between wanting to scream at him and wanting to go back to bed and cry. Should she go confront him, or should she just stay in her room for a bit longer?

But just then, her decision was made irrelevant. A soft knock sounded on her door and a few seconds later she heard the Doctor's soft, tentative voice follow. "Amy? Are you alright? We need to talk, preferably not through the door though,"

Amy's first instinctive decision at hearing his voice after so many days was to run to him and kiss him again, an instinct which she fought. Instead, she ground her teeth in frustration and went to open the door. It swung open revealing a very timid and awkward looking Doctor standing there, looking like he was not quite sure what to do with himself.

"So uh, can I come in?" he asked tentatively, as if she would suddenly just shatter into a million pieces if he made a wrong move. Which wasn't that far from the truth to be honest.

Instead of talking, Amy just motioned a 'come in' action with her head and went to sit on her bed, the Doctor trailing behind and eventually sitting down on her bed too. Awkwardness hung in the air, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak. Finally, Amy had had enough. "**WHAT** do you want Doctor?" _Oops, that came out a bit aggressive_ Amy thought. Even the Doctor looked shocked and now seemed even more timid towards Amy.

"I uh, just wanted to see how you were. Because that alien is still in your mind Amy, and it's still using you for something. We need to destroy it, and soon." The conversation had seemingly lost its awkwardness and now seemed to take on a more serious edge that they were both more used to. "Have you had any more dreams in the last few days?"

Now Amy steeled at look at the Doctor. "I … haven't been sleeping that well," she said while staring at the Doctor, accusing him with her eyes. Guilt flooded him and he wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, tell her that he was sorry and that they could be together. But he stopped himself again, a personality trait he sometimes hated. He sometimes wished that he could just be normal, carefree, and that his love could break past that rational control his body had. Nevertheless, he ploughed onwards, his deep-set worry for Amy spurring him on.

"Well, on one hand that's good I suppose," the Doctor said, but then seeing the seething look that Amy was giving him and the way she opened her mouth to shout at him, added quickly "But of course we need to get this sorted right away and get that alien out of your head,"

Amy stopped herself from releasing all of that pent up anger and said instead "Okay, so how are we doing that?" The Doctor let out a shaking breath and admitted "Well, that's the hard part, and also the part that's not that well planned yet. But you know me, I make it up as I go along," The cheeky childlike glint had returned to the Doctor's eye "The main plan is to track the alien from your head back to its originating planet and then, well, destroy it," he concluded.

"Not much of a plan then is it?" retorted Amy, and the only thing the Doctor could think of as retaliation was to stick his tongue out at her. "So then, what do you have to do, sonic me up then?" asked Amy, and the Doctor nodded. "Yep, just hold still..." he retrieved his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and started sonicing Amy's head all around, sometimes in her ear, once he shoved it in her mouth and at one point he even tried to stick it up her nose.

"Doctor, was that really necessary?" asked Amy angrily, while rubbing her nose which was already turning a shocking pink from the intrusion. "Nope, I got the coordinates ages ago, but it was worth it to see your face!" replied the Doctor in his usual childish manner before jolting up and running out the door towards the console room. "Hey!" shouted Amy and ran after him laughing. "Come along Pond!" the Doctor just called down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now Amy, try again," the Doctor said in a soothing voice, all the while gently massaging circles into Amy's back. Amy's brow furrowed in concentration and frustration, but she tried with all her might to open her mouth and speak the words that she had been trying to all night. The alien's psychic barrier was still stopping her from saying anything about the explicit dreams she was still having every night, not that she minded that much if she was honest with herself.

There was a stark contrast between her dreamland and reality. In reality, her and the Doctor were now just friends again, the kissing incident filed in the '_never to be spoken of again'_category. But it was obviously still fresh in the Doctor's mind, as he kept as much distance as possible between himself and Amy at all times. Well, nearly at all times; he seemed to have forgotten his own rule in the last hour and was now practically hugging Amy. His arms were almost completely circling Amy's body and his head was so close to hers that their foreheads touched. Amy could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine whenever he spoke, reminding her once again of her dreams.

The dreams were her fun-filled, happy fantasy world, one of which that it was clear both to her and the Doctor she was becoming addicted to. Once upon a time, Amy was up at the same time in the morning as the Doctor, an early bird just like him. But now she was spending as much time in bed as possible, even making her usual sleeping time earlier in the night, just so she could get some more dreamtime. But to be honest, who wouldn't prefer to be in a land where the Doctor worshipped you, treated you like a Goddess and gave you mind-blowing experiences all night long, compared to a land where he wouldn't step within 2 metres of you and treated you like an old friend?

The TARDIS was having trouble trying to decipher the coordinates that the Doctor had plucked from Amy's mind that led to the suspected psychic alien. It seemed as if they were encrypted or scrambled, almost like an IP Address travelling through many different proxy servers on a computer. Sure, the TARDIS could do it, but it'd take it longer than usual to travel there. So the Doctor thought that no time should be wasted in trying to help Amy. For an hour now, the Doctor had been working with Amy to try and break through the mental barrier in her head and utter something about the dreams, but so far nothing had worked.

It was hard work for Amy, human minds just weren't as evolved as others yet and was no match to the alien's superior psychic capabilities. Heck, even a Timelord would have problems. At the start of the night, the Doctor had sat at the opposite end of the sofa to Amy, coaching her from far away. During the hour, he had gradually moved closer to her and was now so close that Amy was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand. And she wasn't the only one having trouble concentrating.

Slowly, the Doctor was becoming aware of his situation and so far hadn't been able to will his body to move back. So much for his amazing resistance, he thought. Over the last few days, he had been trying to stay away from temptation and it'd been going reasonably well until now. It had only worked so far because he'd been conscious of every situation they were in and had thought about the practicalities beforehand. Now, this situation had crept up on him and his resistance had been worn away at slowly during the day, leaving nearly none left.

He tried to carry on with his little motivational speeches but eventually his voice trailed off, leaving them both sitting in a dimly lit room in silence while almost on top of one another. Amy's mind was working in overdrive, comparing the situation to the ones in her dreams, seeing if it matched up. Even her body was responding even more positively than she ever had before to something like this; her heart was beating dangerously quickly and she felt a slight dampness in her crotch. This had never happened before to her, they hadn't even touched under clothes yet and she was already aroused. How strange.

Almost like they were in tune with each other, Amy and the Doctor lifted their heads slowly to look into each other's eyes. Lust was already evident in both of their faces but when the Doctor saw Amy's eyes were already sparkling and excited, he felt his arousal grow even more and his eyes seemed to cloud over, making his vision seem red and brown tinted. Amy's eyes flicked quickly to the Doctor's lips and back up again and subconsciously in response she did something that sent the Doctor's self-determination flying out the window. _She licked her lips.__**Damn her!**_

The Doctor's lips crashed into Amy's, the force subsequently knocking them both backwards so that the Doctor was on top on Amy lying on the sofa. After the initial shock, Amy kissed back with a frenzy that she'd never used before. It felt like a fireball had erupted in the pit of her stomach and also... in her mind, and that wasn't her own. An almost primal part of her brain was screaming in ecstasy and she could tell it wasn't a part of her own consciousness. However it was powerful, more powerful than Amy's own willpower. So Amy carried on kissing the Doctor, all the while ignoring the alarm bells that were ringing in her head.

The Doctor was of course not aware of the internal struggle going on in Amy's head and instead was fighting his own battle; the Battle of the Bra-Clasp. He was by no means a virgin and was considered to be a good lover (at least, that's what he'd been told) but Good Gallifrey, human women must have the most annoying and hard-to-get-off lingerie ever! After much wriggling about and flicks of his wrist, he managed to unclasp Amy's bra and set to work unbuttoning her checked shirt. Amy's hands meanwhile found the Doctor's trousers and hurriedly started unzipping and pushing them down with her arms, and eventually having to use her feet to get them down to his ankles.

Her hands travelled down his body, first undoing and chucking away his bowtie, then focusing on getting his shirt off. The slow pace of removing the buttons sent waves of frustration through Amy, they were stiff and she felt the emotions growing unnaturally powerful. The strange animalistic frenzy seemed to engulf her totally at the exact time that the Doctor leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, her angry emotions clashing violently with the extreme pleasure of the Doctor's ministrations, but at that point her body couldn't take any more. It felt like her own resistance against the invading presence in her mind had snapped, and before it could take her over completely, she passed out.

Of course, the Doctor felt her go limp in his arms and snapped his head up in alarm. Amy lay there, her head lulling to the side, her eyes closed tightly shut and her beautiful ginger hair splayed around her like a fiery halo. The tense, lust filled atmosphere seemed to shift immediately and the fog clouding the Doctor's mind cleared, replaced by a concern for Amy that threatened to nearly overtake him. Gone were the anger and hurt filled days of his first regeneration after the Time War, but that dark side of him was still there, just buried deep, deep inside. Now he could feel it rear its head, all of that power and energy roaring for a release but he **had**to control it; if he lost it now he could jeopardise Amy's life. Hurriedly he grappled around the piles of clothes to find his screwdriver and ran it over her, trying to work out what had happened. When he looked at the results, he very nearly lost himself again. It showed that she had been releasing an unusual amount of hormones, ones much more intense than normal for humans, and when he reached her skull the psychic energy was practically off the scale. She hadn't even been in her right mind with this amount of chemicals running through her body; it was lucky that she'd passed out before the alien entity had completely taken over, which would have most likely killed her.

The Doctor, who's mind was the most brilliant in the Universe, couldn't process this information. He had nearly killed her. His own stupidity and weakness had nearly killed Amy, his little Amelia Pond, who had waited so long for him and who's eyes hadn't lost their rose-tinted view of him, who held him in such high-regard in spite of all of the bad things he had done. Finding his feet, he jumped up and screamed in rage as he slammed his fist into the wall, losing count of how many times he had hit it, until eventually he stopped when he was leaving a red, bloody patch on the wall from his knuckles. The intense throbbing didn't bother him; he welcomed the pain. He deserved it. Even when he picked up Amy to carry her into the Console Room and his knuckles kept grazing things, he didn't flinch once.

He would fix this. Never again would he put her in danger again. He would find the alien race that had caused this and he would make them **pay.**


	7. Chapter 7

When somebody you care about is in mortal danger, it definitely spurs you on to do everything in your power to help them. When you're the most powerful man in the universe, with the whole of time and space at your fingertips, yours to change and manipulate to your own will, that makes the whole situation ten times either easier, or worse. This time it was worse. The Doctor knew that he needed to be careful; he needed to save Amy yes, but he needed to be rational and not harm anyone (he excluded the alien-race from that) in the process.

But that was _so hard._The urge to just travel back on his own time line and warn himself about the dangers that faced Amy was strong. How much he wanted to defy the laws of the universe itself to save his beautiful Amy was incredible, never before had he even come close to feeling how upset he was now that he'd be that desperate.

Instead of potentially ruining the fabric of time and space in defiance, he focused on working on the TARDIS and speeding up the process of which it unscrambled the coordinates he gained from Amy's mind. Before it could have taken the TARDIS a day or two to decipher them as the technology that encrypted them was very advanced and very sophisticated. Now, with Timelord and TARDIS working together, it only took _hours._The Doctor could feel the numbers, letters, symbols slipping through his consciousness, barely registering them before programming them back into the console. Now he felt how the Controller had felt being wired up to the system at the GameStation all those years ago; he was effectively turning his body into a computer for the TARDIS to use and his mind was adding the extra processing power it needed to find out those all-important coordinates to find Amy's psychic invader.

He was exhausted, his body aching for rest and his head hurt so much that he felt it would explode with all of the new information being shoved through it but he would not stop. He had to help Amy soon. Eventually, just when he thought he actually would pass unconscious, the console let out a shrill _ping_and he felt the TARDIS lurch into power. It was finally done, the coordinates were set and the TARDIS had started the journey towards the distant planet. Pushing through the pain, the Doctor used his hands to push himself up from the cold metal floor he had been sitting on next to the console and stood up to check the monitor. It showed that the planet they were headed for was the Marusa galaxy, not that far from the Milky Way where Amy herself came from, and that they would arrive in just 4 minutes.

Brushing himself off, he quickly sorted out his crumpled and dishevelled appearance (_wouldn't do to be turning up looking less than impressive_he thought) and made way to Amy's bedroom, where he had placed her after she'd fallen unconscious. He stopped in the doorway and studied her. She looked deceivingly like she was sleeping, lying there with her wonderful blazing hair framing her pale face like a mane. If anyone else saw her, she'd look so peaceful and beautiful, totally unrevealing of the horrid psychic violation of her poor mind. How unaware he'd been of the battle she had been trying to fight in her head, how much he'd put her in danger by forgetting himself. On remembering that fact, his thoughts soured and turned dark. With his face set, he carefully picked up Amy's limp, light body in his arms carefully and walked back out to the Console Room. Just as he arrived, he felt the whole TARDIS jolt slightly. They'd arrived. He wished he could rearrange his bowtie but with Amy in his arms he obviously couldn't, so he just left it slanted. He had bigger fish to fry. Anyway, he was already having a hard time opening the TARDIS doors with her in his arms, it took him a good minute before he jostled Amy about enough to push them open wide.

He was standing in a large, white room. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, bouncing off the walls and making the room even brighter. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the sudden change and he was still squinting through his eyelashes when he realised he wasn't alone in the room. Hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at him, shocked and bewildered at his sudden appearance. Then he became aware of the noise surrounding him. It was like a background noise you didn't notice for a while and then the first time you heard it, you just couldn't not hear it again. Voices, some worried, some angry, some seemingly coming from some people on some kind of drug, just voices floated around the Doctor. But the funny thing is, nobody's mouth was moving. This was how he was sure he was in the right place. Everybody here communicated telepathically, their internal monologues streamed live for the world to see with no censorship. A race of completely telepathic, psychic people.

Normally the TARDIS automatically landed at their destination somewhere hidden and closed off, but this time it'd taken matters into its own hands. Perhaps sensing the Doctor's need for a confrontation with this race, it'd landed, he realised, in the meeting hall right in the middle of a meeting. Perfect.

He marched (well, as well as you can march with someone in your arms) to the centre of the room, feeling everybody's eyes follow him as he went. When he got there, he carefully lay down Amy on the floor and rested her head gently on a jumper of hers he'd quickly grabbed from the chair in the Console Room. Casting one last fleeting glance at her, he turned to the people surrounding him in the hall. This was the first time he had taken in their actual appearance. They looked surprisingly similar to humans yet startling different at the same time. Their legs and arms were the same but their faces weren't. For a starters, they had only one ear; it varied from person to person as to which side it was on but they all only had one ear. The Doctor supposed this was because of the fact they rarely spoke out-loud, they didn't have a need for two ears. Their eyes were larger than an average human's too, giving them a seemingly always surprised look. Their nose was more cat-like and their mouth much smaller, so you could see how they had the same features as humans but arranged and suited differently.

The Doctor's assessment was cut short by an intrusion into his mind of the angry voice of a man, who he identified as sitting high above everyone else, shouting the words

"You cannot just appear here and waltz in like you belong here Sir!" The heat rose in the Doctor's body immediately. He turned his narrowing, angry eyes on the man who was sitting in the high seat above him that looked expensive and posh. He didn't like the intrusion into his mind one bit.

"I assume you're the leader in this place?" the Doctor asked out-loud, in a voice that he fought to control from shaking in anger but couldn't help let a little venom slip through.

"Yes I am, and I thi-" the man was cut off by the Doctor shouting "EXCUSE ME! Would you PLEASE refrain from using my mind as your own personal speaker set? I wouldn't mind if you asked my permission first but barging in without even a word of warning is just plain rude!"

The man just looked at him in bewilderment, obviously surprised at his sudden outburst and also how much he was taking offence of his method of communication. Cleverly deciding against speaking to the Doctor's mind again, the man cleared his throat (which sounded rough like he hadn't used it in years) and spoke quietly in a scratchy, low voice.

"I am Reiku. I am the leader of my people. We are the Ietha race and this is our planet. Who are you?" Reiku was obviously trying to be civil and polite but he couldn't hide the look of distrust on his face. If he was at least trying, the Doctor would too.

"I am the Doctor, I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey," Immediately, the room broke out in gasps and the hum of telepathic voices rose in energetic surprise, becoming louder and more pronounced. From what he could gather, the Timelords on this planet were heroes, an ancient tale stretching back in the Ietha legends of how they were saved by the Timelords back in time of great peril. Even Reiku was wearing a stunned, impressed look on his face.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" asked Reiku, a hint of suspicion entering his voice which was now sounding a bit more normal. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You are a psychic race, I'm sure you can gather from my thoughts that I am not lying. You already seem awfully at ease entering my mind in any case," added the Doctor. Reiku at least had the decency to look a little abashed.  
>"You must forgive me Doctor, I forget that not all species are like us, I have not been in contact with non- Ietha people for centuries. Not many of us have." he gestured around the room to all the people watching their conversation.<p>

"How then, please explain, did it come about that one of your people have entered the mind of my young companion here and caused her to pass unconscious due to the strain on her?" The Doctor addressed the question to everyone in the room, his voice growing deathly quiet as he reached the end of his sentence. Many of the people in the room looked indignant, shaking their heads like they couldn't believe what he was saying.

Reiku spoke up first. "Surely what you are saying is not true Doctor? You must have made a mistake!"

"There was NO mistake! I plucked the coordinates from her head and I ended up here. One of your people must have escaped in pure energy form and been floating around in space when they came across my poor defenceless companion's head and decided to take a trip there."

Now Reiku looked sheepish. With a stuttering voice he muttered, "No-one has escaped. They would not choose to be wilfully separated from their physical form. The only way it ever happens is when... when someone is convicted of the heinous crime, murder, and they are stripped from their body as punishment." The last part Reiku said fast, as if they Doctor would miss its significance. But of course he didn't.

He could feel himself welling up with anger. "You are telling me that now, not only is my Amy's mind being unlawfully taken over, the person responsible is a MURDERER?" he exploded at Reiku, who said nothing in response at all, making the Doctor feel even more angry.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" the Doctor finally spat out. This did get a response from Reiku; he looked startled at first and then confused.

"Our telepathic energy is no match for a Timelord's, surely she could just overtake the being and push them out?"

"No, she can't. Because she isn't a Timelord, she's human." the Doctor replied bitterly. Reiku's shocked and scared face seemed to tell a thousand words and the Doctor knew the reply before he'd even said it.  
>"Human's brains are notoriously telepathically weak Doctor, as I'm sure you know. There really is not much you or I can do for this poor girl," Reiku murmured softly.<p>

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" the Doctor suddenly screamed, all the anger pouring out of him. "Why did you release known, dangerous criminals into space where they could have free reign? What did you think they would do, just float away and live good lives? Look at what you've done!" He turned to Amy and quickly knelt down to stroke her face softly. "All I wanted to do was show her the Universe, show her the infinite possibilities that the world around her held. Me and her, in the strange big blue box, that's what I wanted. The mad man in the box and the girl who waited." he spoke quietly into Amy's ear, unsure whether she could hear him but still wanting to say it anyway. Then he had an idea, a brilliant, stupid, dangerous idea; but it was the only one he had. Quickly, he kissed Amy's soft forehead, stroked her hair from her face and then once again turned to face Reiku.

"I will not rest until my friend is awake and well again, and for that I need your help," the Doctor spoke loudly to all in the room, addressing everybody. "I will need to use the machine that you use to separate the soul from the body and quickly." Reiku once again spoke up.

"But Doctor, this is hopeless, what do you expect to use it for?" The Doctor gave a little twisted smile.

"I'm going to get that thing out of her... and into me,"


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**I'm so sorry. It's been months since I last updated, and I know some of you will be super angry with me. I'm angry with myself. The main reason I stopped writing is because people in my real life at school found out about it, and you know, writing smutty stories just doesn't seem to go down well. So for a while I just ignored this story, but eventually I came to see that I shouldn't care what they think, because writing is nothing to be ashamed of. And now I've come back. I'm sorry. There is only one more chapter after this one and then this story is done! Reviews would be nice to tell me if my writing has gone funny, or just to encourage me more ;)**_

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

_**A few weeks ago, I myself was attacked by a man whilst walking home from school. He pulled me into the woods and was going to.. well. Thankfully, some people heard me screaming before he covered my mouth and so I was saved. After you've read this chapter, you'll know why I'm bring this up, but it was quite hard for me to write those bits which is why there isn't much detail, but I hope you don't kill me! Thanks for understanding. NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW. PS. I'll make up for the lack of smut next chapter, promise;)**_

_**...**_

Reiku was protesting all the way to the room that contained the machine the Doctor needed, and after a while it really got on his nerves.

"Will you please shut up Reiku? Your objections are really starting to grate on me,"

"But this is madness Doctor! You will just end up turning yourself into a vegetable, and probably your companion too. Surely you will not kill yourself for the sake of some human girl?" Reiku spluttered.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face Reiku (who was waddling after his fast pace) with a look of thunder on his face. "If you value your life you will not talk that way about my Amy. She is worth much more than you can even imagine," he growled, trying not to lose his temper.

Satisfied that Reiku was scared enough that he wouldn't dare disrespect Amy again, he twirled around and carried on marching down the brightly-lit hallway. Following the signs on the walls, he soon found himself standing in the middle of a dark, circular room. Slap-bang in the middle was a sinister looking leather chair with various wires and coils coming off it, attaching to a machine next to it. All in all, it looked pretty... "Spooky," the Doctor muttered, his thoughts managing to wisp their way out of his head and manifest as words.

He'd enlisted the help of some Ietha people to carry Amy down to the room with him, of course after threatening them in every way possible if one hair on her head was harmed, and now they stood with her in their arms, waiting for his instructions. Instead, he took her from them and held her close to his chest as he carried her over to the chair.  
>"Amy, my Amelia Pond, I will save you from this," he murmured into her hair, breathing in the subtle smell of her strawberry shampoo, before kissing her forehead lightly and laying her gently on the chair.<p>

Then he turned back to Reiku, who was standing with a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face at the Doctor's strange behaviour towards his human companion, although he chose not to comment. Taking everyone in the room by surprise, the Doctor clapped his hands together loudly, the sound echoing around the dingy room. "Now, I suppose we better get started then."

...

The Doctor had been working for hours non-stop on the mind contraption device, occasionally muttering hushed Gallifreyan swear words, like when he got a coil wrapped around his neck and had struggled for a good five minutes trying to unwrap himself. Now though, he was thoroughly focused on the task in hand, his eyes either on the wires and machine in front of him or cast quickly in Amy's direction, as if to check she was still there and okay.

While he seemed anxious and bored, Reiku continued to stay there with the Doctor the whole time; whether he was suspicious or simply felt scared to leave, the Doctor didn't know, but it was helpful that he was there though. Throughout the hours he'd been working, he'd needed various items to get his makeshift contraption up-and-running, such as 2 metal helmets and 2 leather straps, and Reiku being the leader was able to get hold of these things easily and quickly.

Once the dangerous convict was out of Amy and into him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with it for a while before his mind drifted to a generation ago, back to when he had faced the Carrionites with Martha, and then it hit him. A crystal ball! He could transfer the psychic energy straight into the ball, where it would be concentrated and trapped due to the density of the crystal.

"Reiku, come 'ere," the Doctor shouted, still not moving from the wires around him in-case he became distracted. "I need a crystal ball, one of the highest calibre, and it needs to be flawlessly pristine. And I need it fast," he said. Reiku nodded in response, although a hint of worry crossed his face. It'd be hard to find one of such quality in such a short space of time but in fear of the Doctor's wrath, he chose not to say anything and instead work hard on finding what he wanted. Shouting down the hallway at every member of staff he could see, Reiku set to work on his task, while the Doctor continued his.

...

Several more hours past and the Doctor thought he was finally nearly done. It'd be hard on him, the concentration it took to wire the machine properly and completely change its original purpose was tiring but he thought he'd figured it out now. "One more wire there..." he murmured quietly to himself as he slipped the last metal wire into place and...

The machine suddenly lit up and glowed brightly in the dim-room, the suddenly intensity of the light blinding the Doctor for a while before his eyes adjusted. Excitedly, he checked the numbers on the readout and, after finding them to be fine, he calibrated the settings to Amy's mind. Then, stepping back, he looked at the machine that he'd created to save Amy's life. It didn't look very safe or even look like it would work, but he had to try. After all, Amy was dead if that _thing_didn't get out of her mind.

"Reiku! Oi!" the Doctor shouted as he gently placed the metal helmet on Amy's head and secured the strap under her chin, then doing the same with the other metal helmet, only placing it on his own head. Despite himself and the desperate situation, he couldn't suppress the giggles as he saw Amy wearing the funny-looking dome helmet that did not look right at all upon her head, and then giggled even harder as he saw his own reflection reflected back at him in the shiny metal. He quite liked hats; he'd have to get himself one in the future, maybe a Fez or something?

"Amy, do you think…?" his voice trailed off quickly as he remembered why Amy couldn't answer him, and he instantly became more serious, his face setting into a hard, cold look of determination. "REIKU!" he screamed as he set to work turning the machine on and getting ready to transfer the alien from her head to his. "Where is that darned man?" the Doctor growled, thinking out-loud as he finally finished setting the machine up. Stealing another quick glance at Amy, he decided that Reiku would probably be back in a few minutes, and he simply couldn't wait any longer to save her. He took one quick shuddering breath as his fingers ghosted over the 'on' button, and then before he could back out, flipped the switch.

...

_"Well well well, what do we have here?"_A male's voice wafted through the Doctor's mind. He couldn't exactly look around, because he was having this confrontation in his head, but he grappled around the blackness of his mind all the same._  
><em>"Who are you?"

_"I'm Jezebel, but you can call me Jez for short."_The voice spoke in reply. Given the scenario, the Doctor decided that this was neither the time nor place to be shortening a potential murder's name and getting chummy.

"Well Jezebel, I'm sure it's been fun, but time to go now. Out of my friend's head." he said, getting right to the point.

_"Oh, you mean this beauty, Amy I think her name is called? No thanks, she is__**delicious,**____and I quite like it inside her funny, stupid little head."_A dark chuckle trickled through the Doctor's mind, and he felt himself shudder internally at how repulsive the voice sounded when he called Amy 'delicious'. But his anger flared immediately when Jezebel had the nerve to call her stupid.

"I'm not playing around, Jezebel. You have caused her pain and suffering, and that is one thing I shall not stand for. You unwillfully took over her mind, which by the way, is against Galatic Law and I'm sure the Shadow Proclamation will be very interested to know what you and your race have been doing with the separation of soul from body." The Doctor threatened, hoping that this would be enough to scare the other presence, but guessing it wouldn't.

_"Ha! Like the Shadow Proclamation have any power any more. They became defunct years ago. And by the way, I was there during those times between you and her, and what I felt certainly didn't feel like suffering. On the contrary, her body practically screamed with pleas-"_

Quickly the Doctor cut him off angrily. "Leave. Before I force you out of her head myself."

Another chuckle emanated from the dark presence. _"My my, someone's touchy. Denial, perhaps? Either way, you will not force me from this human's mind. I am too strong for you, do not even try."_

"Do not test me. You have no idea who I am." The Doctor felt himself threaten, even his mental voice lowering an octave.

_"And you have no idea who__**I**____am."_The voice replied, before showering the Doctor in past memories.  
><em><strong><br>The woman ran fast down the dark alleyway, but you were faster. Quickly you reach out to grab her arm and she screams, but you cover her mouth fast so the sounds were instantly muffled. You shove her into the cold brick wall, hearing her scream again under your glove, but you keep holding on so no sound can escape. You learn into her body and press her against the wall, tilting your head down and smelling her hair. It smells like strawberries. You like strawberries. "You are going to be a fun one tonight," you murmur into her hair, feeling her squirm beneath you.**_

**It seems a shame to leave her lying like that on the cold floor, her sweet-smelling hair getting soggy and messy in the blood. There's not much you can do about it though. She was a feisty one, that one, put up more of a struggle than the others...**

The Doctor used his sheer willpower to block the oncoming images. "How could you? Those women, they had done nothing to you, and you ... you're a monster!" He screamed, sending as more power as he could towards that.. thing who was sharing a psychic space with him.

A deep chuckle resonated through his head.  
>"<em>You have seen a fraction of what I have done. She's in here somewhere you know, Doctor. Amy. I can hear her calling out for you, but she's so confused. Oh, how much<em>_**fun**____I will have this silly woman's body, she will do things even the darkest corners of her mind could not begin to dream up. And you will be forced along with her, bound by your everlasting 'friendship' with her, forced to see her with 1, 2, 3 other men, on her knees b-"_

**"Stop!**I used to be so damaged and I used to show no mercy, but then somebody showed me that there was another way. But you... you deserve none!" The Doctor's tone showed nothing but anger and hardness now, the things the creature was spewing about Amy making his blood boil and his dominant Timelord characteristics come out in full force. "I have met some evil creatures in my time, even a version of the Devil himself, but you! You the most foul, foul creature, and one which I want nothing to do with Amy's mind!"

The Doctor gathered up the energy he could and shut out the voice of the other presence, instead focusing on himself and his surroundings. Finding his voice again, he shouted out Reiku's name. "Reiku, come on, I need you, I can't hold him off much longer!" It was true what Jezebel had said, he was ridiculously mentally strong, even for a Timelord, and the Doctor was having trouble stopping the onslaught of hideous memories the other was trying to send him.

He fought against the images but as time went on, his mental agility started to wane and snippets started to slip through, horrible piercing screams ripping through his mind and causing him to cry out in rage. Just when he started to give up hope, a voice rang through the air around him.  
>"Doctor? I have the crystal, do you need it?" Reiku!<br>"Yes, Reiku, thank Gallifrey!" the Doctor cried. "Come here, give me the crystal ball and then stand back!" It was getting harder and harder to speak out-loud, so the Doctor was thankful when he felt the coolness of the crystal ball against his hands and then heard Reiku stepping back from him.

Now for the hard part. The Doctor knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it all the same. He had to completely let Jezebel take over his mind so he could channel the energy down to the ball, but then he would have to witness and _feel_every memory that evil creature had. He would have to experience everything Jezebel had done, and that ripped the Doctor's soul in two. But he would endure it. For Amy.

So he let go. Everything flooded his mind at once; Every feeling, every memory, every face, every poor woman that man had crossed in his life when he was in his body. But even when the council had caught him and sentenced him to be separated from his body and cast into space, his spree continued, picking on poor women travellers and forcing them to do things they would never do themselves, for his own perverse pleasures. And then, when he had completely exhausted their bodies, he left them and floated away, looking for his next victim. Like Amy.

The Doctor could see how Jezebel had entered his poor friend's mind, causing her to have dreams about him, her Doctor, and how it affected her so. At first, the dreams were just dreams, but then Jezebel had infiltrated her mind further, causing her to focus entirely on her sexual emotions, manipulating them to his every will. He even made sure she was unable to speak aloud so his cover wouldn't be blown.

The Doctor's emotions almost got the better of him but he calmed himself again, remaining focused on his task. From what he could tell, Jezebel suspected nothing, merely assuming that the Doctor had snapped, and so it came as a surprise to the creature when the Doctor suddenly did do something. With everything he could in his mind and body, the Doctor forced himself to channel the negative energy of the being downwards; Down his neck, past his shoulders, slowly down his chest, then down his arms... By now, Jezebel had guessed what he was doing, but his resistance came too late, and the Doctor finally felt some of the vicious energy leave him and enter the crystal ball in his fingertips.

Slowly but surely, Jezebel was starting to leave the Doctor's -and Amy's- mind, and instead was being trapped in the crystal ball. Here and there the Doctor caught glimpses of terror-struck eyes, or heard a woman's scream rip through the air, and he cringed to his core, but then it was gone, ripped away into the crystal. Eventually, even though he felt like it'd never be over, everything that was Jezebel was gone.

...

The Doctor dropped to the floor, his body no longer able to hold him up. He had just enough sense of body to stop the crystal smashing on the floor, but apart from that, he just lay there gasping for breath. He felt like he'd just fought a war; And he had. Although his muscles protested in agony, he pushed himself up onto all fours and crawled over to where Amy lay on the leather chair. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through her hair, sighing gently at how soft and familiar it was.

Then a horrible thought struck him: What if she didn't wake up? He'd seen it in Jezebel's head, women who he had used for his own sick purposes and then left what their mind had given out. Amy had collapsed under the strain of what that alien had put her through, what if her mind couldn't recover from it?

"Amy, it's time for you to wake up now," the Doctor spoke softly, speaking close by her ear. Gently, he pressed his hand on her smooth neck and felt her pulse, reading it as normal, and also finding her breathing normal too. That didn't mean a thing though; her heart could go on beating but without her mind... He couldn't think of that. "Come on Pond, you can do this, you're _strong._You're the girl that waited."

It stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only 15 minutes. Every test the Doctor could do, he did. Everything physically seemed normal, and his sonic screwdriver reported that every trace of Jezebel was gone from her mind, but still she didn't wake. Soon, he was just lying next to her on the uncomfortable chair, murmuring promises of wonderful planets, amazing food, promises to change _himself,_anything he thought of just to try and get her to respond. A voice interrupted him though.

"Doctor, I don't mean to interrupt, but my people are getting nervous about ... _that thing_just lying there." The Doctor's head snapped up as he looked at Reiku in confusion, but then turned to look at what he was talking about. Just like that, his emotions flipped. Jumping up and striding across the room, he picked up the crystal ball, which once was clear and now contained a misty red glow. His features turned dark as he regarded the ball.

"You did this to her! YOU DID THIS! If you have broken her, if she doesn't wake up, I swear I will..." his shouting died down as he thought about his threat, but then he caught a glimpse of Amy in his peripheral vision. A dark, ancient look of anger took over his eyes, causing him to look like the almost-God he was. "In fact, I think you deserve to pay for what you have put her, and all of those countless women, through. And I know just the way to do it." His voice had taken on an eerily powerful quality to it, and it seemed more frightening than the previous shouting.

"How about if I just cranked up the density of this crystal, hmm?" In one hand he held the crystal ball, but with his spare hand he gestured to his screwdriver that lay on the chair, obviously conveying how he would increase the density. To anyone else, he would look crazy talking to a crystal like that, but the Doctor knew Jezebel could hear him, just like the Carrionites could. "If I just-" he grabbed his screwdriver "pressed this button here, I could cause your pain beyond your wildest dreams." His fingers toyed with the buttons, stroking them gently, before quickly aiming them at the crystal and pressing down slightly.

The effect was immediate. The red smoke in the crystal swirled violently and the whole thing shuddered, seeming to vibrate in pain in his palm. As his fingers lifted off the button, the mist calmed, but the Doctor wasn't done. "All of the pain you caused those women, wouldn't this just be justice, wouldn't this be _retribution?"_ he murmured, but mostly the question was to himself. At that moment, a flash of a memory that Jezebel had given him played through the Doctor's mind, of a girl screaming as Jezebel leered down at her. And his mind was set.

Again, he aimed his screwdriver at the crystal and pressed the button, feeling it quiver in his hand, but this time he didn't stop. Slowly, he pressed the button harder, causing the ball to shake uncontrollably, but he didn't stop there either. Bit by bit he heightened the density of the ball, which he knew was making Jezebel feel agony beyond his wildest imagination, but he wouldn't stop, _couldn't stop._

"Doctor?" Reiku's voice asked quietly from behind him.  
>"NOT NOW." the Doctor replied, his voice shaking with his raging emotions.<br>"Doctor." the voice behind him said more firmly.  
>"This is payback, this is what they felt!"<br>"DOCTOR." This time, the Doctor spun on his heel, still holding the screwdriver up to the crystal and pressing the button.  
>"NO REIKU! HE'S KILLED MY AMY. THIS IS WHAT HE DESERVES, CAN'T YOU SEE? HE RAPED AND MURDERED COUNTLESS WOMEN AND I WILL NOT LET HIM DO IT AGAIN, NOT TO ANYONE. IF I CARRY ON INCREASING THE DENSITY, HE WILL EVENTUALLY DIE. AND HE DESERVES IT. HE'S KILLED AMY! <strong>HE'S KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE<strong>!" Every emotion the Doctor felt came rushing out of him, pouring like a river he couldn't stop, and he screamed it all at Reiku until his voice became hoarse and silence filled the room.

Silence until a woman's voice rang out in the room.

"Doctor?"


End file.
